Quer um doce, Tio?
by Yauri
Summary: Hinata queria apenas ser gentil com aquele homem, mas nesse momento acabou se envolvendo com o demônio em pessoa. Sasuke, impressionado ao ver tamanha gentileza e teimosia desejou Hinata como nunca desejara outra mulher, e decide fazer da jovem seu novo brinquedo. Mal ela sabia que quanto mais ela entrava no mundo do Uchiha, mais difícil era de sair dele.


(Sasuke on)

As coisas não poderiam estar piores em meu dia. Odiava ter que ouvir meu assistente e melhor amigo falando sem parar sobre como eu era irresponsável. Me sentia completamente irritado, e o pior, tinha que esperar o seu carro que estava saindo do concerto, já que estava com mais pressa que o de costume.

– Ei, tio? – observou a figura feminina que estava sentada na escada do prédio. Ela parecia não ter mais de 17 anos e seus cabelos negros azulados batiam no final de suas costas, seus olhos eram de uma cor perolados, muito bonita, apesar dos piercings em sua orelha e um nos lábios.

– Quer um doce, tio? – ela esticou a mão me mostrando um bombom - Você parece irritado. Que tal se alegrar um pouco? Um doce resolve muitas coisas – ela sorria, parecia se divertir.

Olhei bem pra ela. Eu detestava doces e ela parecia querer chamar minha atenção, e isso é bem comum nos dias de hoje. Estudantes estão usando táticas como essa pra conversa fiada ou até arrumar um bom partido e era exatamente isso que ela estava fazendo.

– Quanto custa? – perguntei vendo ela me olhar confusa e depois sorrir.

– É de graça. – ela disse. Eu sabia muito bem o que ela queria e eu estava disposto a tirar toda a minha frustração nem que para isso eu tivesse que pagar. Me aproximei dela e segurei seu rosto com certa força e vi ela largar o bombom.

– Eu sei que quer dinheiro! Se você fizer um bom trabalho eu posso te pagar bem! - e a beijei, empurrei minha língua pra dentro de sua boca esperando que ela correspondesse, mas a única coisa que ela fez foi me dar um soco na cara.

– Como é que é? Seu velho tarado! – vi ela sair correrendo com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu jamais esperaria por isso, senti meu rosto doer muito. Ela tinha uma mão pesada apesar de ser pequena. Levantei-me e bati as roupas tirando a poeira e acabei pegando o bombom que ela tinha deixado cair e sorri vendo que tinha achado algo realmente interessante.

– Ei! Teme! – ouvi Naruto, meu assistente me chamar parecendo irritado. – Seu irresponsável! Agora eu vou ter que limpar sua bagunça!

– Não esquenta Naruto! Logo pegaremos o cara. – disse vendo que meu carro havia chegado entrei no carro acompanhado do Dobe.

Naruto Uzumaki, 25 anos meu assistente e melhor amigo, ele é o único que não tem medo de mim em toda a empresa, e eu admiro isso. Ele sempre esteve comigo e desde o ensino médio ele foi meu único amigo.

– Naruto, você faria um mapa das escolas perto daqui? – vi ele parar de berrar e me olhar confuso.

– Porque? – perguntou abrindo o laptop e começando a procurar.

– Eu só quero encontrar algo. – disse tirando o bombom do meu bolso e sorrindo.

(Sasuke off)

* * *

– Não acredito você caiu da cama e fraturou a mão! – a morena dos olhos castanhos lhe olhava incrédula. As duas caminhavam pelos corredores da escola.

– É, mas não é nada de mais – disse a morena de olhos perolados sorrindo – Já pensou em que clube vai entrar esse ano, Tenten?

– Ainda não sei. Talvez eu vá pro clube de kendo. E você? – perguntou entrando na sala com a morena ao lado. As duas se sentaram na carteira do fundo e continuaram sua conversa.

– Não sei, quero continuar no clube de fotografia. – Hinata disse retirando da bolsa algumas fotos que havia tirado semanas trás.

– Incrível, Hinata. Você é realmente talentosa! Essas fotos estão perfeitas. – Tenten elogiou a amiga enquanto olhava as fotos.

– Por que você não fala logo a verdade pra ela? – uma garota se aproximou e tirou as fotos da mão de Tenten e as observou entediada. – Isso é um lixo! É tão inútil quanto quem as tirou – a loira jogou as fotos no chão.

– Qual o seu problema comigo, Temari? – perguntou Hinata recolhendo as fotos do chão.

– Você sabe muito bem, mas parece que sua amiguinha aqui não percebe o que você fez.- ela apontou pra Tenten que permanecia sentada na carteira.

– Ela não fez nada, aquilo não foi culpa dela! – Tenten gritou irritada. Iria defender a amiga a todo custo. Hinata estava cansada daquela aporrinhação todo santo dia então fez a primeira coisa que veio a mente naquele momento.

– Escuta aqui. – agarrou Temari pela blusa do uniforme e a empurrou contra a parede – Se você sabe o que eu fiz então eu acho bom você abrir o olho comigo. Eu posso fazer muito pior, não me importo de sujar as mãos e você sabe disso. – dizendo isso jogou a garota mais velha o chão e voltou a se sentar em cima da carteira onde estava antes.

– Acho bom **você **abrir o olho comigo. – Temari estava assustada, mas mesmo assim desafiou a pequena – Você conhece meu irmão, não conhece? Ele é o – Hinata a interrompeu antes que a loira continuasse.

– Cala boca! Eu conheço seu irmão e não tenho medo. – disse e saiu dali pondo um fim na conversa. Tenten se levantou e acompanhou a garota. As duas andavam pelos corredores da escola sem pressa, iriam matar aula de novo, mas não ligavam pra isso. Foram para o terraço da escola onde tinham uma vista privilegiada da cidade. Hinata retirou a mochila das costas e observou a paisagem, a decepção veio logo, estava tudo nublado por causa da chuva, suspirou entediada e sentou-se no chão ao lado da amiga.

– Porque disse aquilo? Você sabe que a culpa não foi sua. – disse vendo novamente os olhos vazios da menina. Conhecia Hinata desde a 3º série e sabia que Hinata sempre fora calma e tranqüila, mas desde que "aquele acidente" a vida de Hinata havia virado de cabeça pra baixo. Agora todos a olham torto, inclusive os professores, piadas são jogadas pra ela o tempo todo, muitos daqueles que se diziam seus amigos se afastaram começaram a pregar peças nela como rasgar suas roupas. E uma vez a trancaram no armário durante um dia inteiro apenas pra puni-la de algo que ela não fez.

– Eu disse aquilo porque eu quis e ponto. – Hinata deitou-se ali e fechou os olhos, não queria conversar mais sobre aquilo, só queria relaxar e esquecer. Queria voltar à época em que era criança e não tinha que se preocupar com nada, queria apenas voltar a ser como era antes, antes do acidente, antes das brigas, antes do seu pai ir embora, antes de ficar sozinha só queria que as coisas fossem como antes. Mas não havia como, seu coração estava ferido e talvez ela nunca mais voltaria a ser como antes.

* * *

(Hinata on)

– Se você quiser pode usar meu guarda-chuva – ouvi aquela voz e me virei pra ver, e encarei um sorriso muito bonito do vindo meu Senpai do clube de fotografia, Kiba Inuzuka , ele tinha a mesma idade que eu, mas ele foi adiantado um ano, o porquê eu não sei.

– Não, obrigado. – agradeci e sai dali indo na chuva mesmo. Eu sei que fui rude mais não me importo com isso. Tenten não poderia ir comigo, pois ela teve que ir numa reunião do conselho porque ela é representante de turma. Atravessei os portões da escola e vi um porsche preto parado na frente da escola provavelmente veio pegar algum aluno. Continuei andando ignorando o fato de a chuva estar me deixando ensopada.

– Ei, você? – ouvi aquela voz grave e olhei pra trás dando de cara com o mesmo homem daquele dia. – Quer um doce? – ele perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico pra mim.

– Ah...você... – não conseguia articular nenhuma frase coerente apenas olhava surpresa o homem a minha frente que agora possuía um curativo no rosto.

– Entre no carro vou te dar uma carona – ele puxou meu braço para que eu entrasse no carro, mas me soltei e continuei meu caminho tentando ignorar ele – Vai pegar um resfriado assim. – ele veio atrás de mim.

– Não me importo. Entre no seu carro e vai embora. – mandei ainda andando. Estava na esquina do colégio e ele estava do meu lado agora, andando junto comigo e dividindo o guarda-chuva. Eu estava ficando puta com o comportamento dele, eu não queria alguém me seguindo.

– Olha cara, vai embora! Qual o seu problema?

– Se não quer entrar no meu carro vou com você até sua casa. – disse olhando pra frente.

- Por quê? -

– Esse é meu pedido de desculpas. – disse. Eu o encarei surpresa e voltei meu olhar novamente pra frente e então me silenciei o caminho inteiro. Assim que cheguei em casa eu entrei e fechei a porta não dando tempo dele entrar. Eu não iria agradecer porque primeiro; eu não estava afim e segundo; não pedi pra ele fazer nada por mim.

– Que cara irritante. – resmunguei começando a retirar o uniforme escolar quando eu ouvi a campainha novamente. Esse cara é realmente insistente. –Que merda você quer agora? – gritei abrindo a porta e me deparando com Neji ensopado me olhando curioso.

– Só quero entrar na minha casa. – disse me empurrando pro lado e entrando.

– Gomen. Okaeri. – o saudei fechando a porta e começando a retirar o uniforme assim como Neji que retirava a roupa que vestia.

– Tadaima. – saudou se jogando no sofá só de cueca box e começando a trocar de canal. – Como foi o seu dia?

– Foi bem. E o seu? - perguntei pegando umas toalhas no armário e jogando uma pra ele que pegou e começou a secar os cabelos castanhos.

– Foi bem também. O que tem pra comer? - perguntou se levantado e indo pra cozinha e eu pude ver suas feridas melhor, realmente Neji não tomava cuidado. Levantei-me e fui direto pro banheiro bufando, e entrei no chuveiro deixando toda a frustração ir embora do meu corpo. Senti duas mão envolverem meu corpo num abraço, eu sabia que era Neji que estava ali me abraçando e me confortando.

– Ainda não perdeu a mania de tomar banho de roupa, né? – ele encostou a testa dele no topo da minha cabeça e eu pude sentir sua respiração calma. – Já faz 3 anos Hinata.

– Eu sei. – me virei saindo do abraço dele e peguei a bucha e comecei a ensaboar suas costas com cuidado por causa dos machucados. – O que foi dessa vez?

– Briga de território, conseguimos o território da gangue Kofu Racing. – disse rindo. Ele nunca iria aprender, Neji era um gangster muito respeitado na nossa área e em outros lugares também. Ele sempre topava qualquer desafio não importava o que fosse. – Já que você está envolvida com machucados me diga uma coisa: quem te fez isso? – ele pegou minha mão machucada e puxou na altura de seu rosto e me olhou feio.

– Não foi nada, eu só bati quando cai da cama. – disse me soltando dele e pegando a toalha e me enrolando nela saindo do banheiro.. Neji nem se importou em se secar, apenas saiu molhando a casa.

– Sei. Vou trocar de roupa, depois vou pedir pizza,ok? – gritou já dentro do quarto.

– Tá, mais peça de queijo. – gritei da porta do quarto.

(Hinata off)


End file.
